


Thirsting For You

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x 06, F/M, Malia goes commando, Oral Sex, Recommend reading Wild Ride first, Theo is an actual control freak, my interpretation of how the Thirsting for Theo scene should've gone, sequel to Wild Ride, sex in school, sorta animal behavior, this scene is rife with eye sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: I sold my soul to a three-pieceAnd he told me I was holyHe's got me down on both kneesBut it's the devil that trying to...





	Thirsting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus if you can tell where the summary is from lol. As always please ignore my mistakes :)

 Malia wrinkles her nose at the impending smell of metal, sweat and  _him_.  The young female flinches as her coyote stirs, the animal rumbling a pleased noise as his scent hangs teasingly in the air.  Pushing open the door to weight room, Malia bites back a gentle moan as his scent assaults her in full force; his scent is thick with sweat and endorphins and her jaws is tensing to smother to sweet tang of him sticking to the roof of her mouth.

 

It had been two days since Theo had taken her roughly in the back of his truck, and she had been on edge ever since.  Easing her way into the room, her coyote lurches hungrily at the sight of him.  She drinks him in, standing there gripping the soft material of his zip-up jacket, his chiseled body glinting with a fine mist of sweat...there was something so beautifully vulnerable about seeing him bare like this and she loved it.

 

Malia watched as he tossed his jacket aside and strode over to one of the machines, with his back turned to her, she is overwhelmed with the memory of his cock sheathed deeply inside of her and his fangs harshly biting into the back of her neck; drinking in the tapestry of his sweat slicked skin she shivered as her palm pressed against the back of her neck, remembering the press of his fangs into her skin.

 

Her eyes are glued to him as he hefts a massive barbell up to his chest, forearms flexing and biceps bunching, and suddenly she is glad her mouth is closed to prevent to torrent of drool pooling behind her lips from spilling out.

 

"Why haven't you said anything?" Malia asked, breaking the tense silence that settled over them as he raised the weight once more.

 

"'Bout what?" Theo asked, stoically facing his own reflection.

 

"The rest of my memory-" Malia began as she took a few tepid steps closer, her eyes cast to ground as she neared him.

 

"-the Desert Wolf...Why didn't you tell Scott?"

 

Meeting his wily eyes in the mirror, she felt her desire lurch in her body, she felt like a bolt of lightning was sparking a dry fire in the pit of her stomach.

 

"I didn't think you wanted me to." He replied calmly, exhaling a controlled breath as he continued on with hefting the barbell to his chest and lowering it, she watched as his muscles rolled smoothly beneath his tanned skin.

 

With each passing moment, Malia found it harder and harder to pull her eyes from him, her stare going blank as she remembered their night together...

 

"I don't." She whispered, her words barely audible, even to their hypersensitive ears.

 

"Are you going to want to know why?" A smile fighting its way to her lips as she studied him, he's so calm and sweaty and fucking hot, she thought in frustration.

 

The coyote narrowed her eyes as he eased the barbell to the floor, setting it down with a  _clank._ Malia tensed as he turned to face her, her mouth was suddenly bone-dry and her heart was hammering against her rib-cage as his hazel eyes met her own.  

 

"Not really..."

 

Malia felt her skin prickle in anticipation as he neared her, she didn't miss the way his eyes flickered briefly across her body in blatant appreciation.  A brief smile played on his lips as they stood, breathing heavily, no more than a few feet apart, eyeing one another greedily.

 

Malia watched him make his way his over to a machine, settling down, she felt a dreary cloud of shame glitter in her chest; she could hear that niggling voice in the back of her mind, the voice she heavily associated with Stiles, the voice that told her to stop thinking about how good he made her feel in his truck that night...to stop thinking about how good she wanted him to make her feel right now.

 

She tried not to look at his arms, thick with muscle, as he began to crank the arms of the machine.  The brief clanking of weights and whisper of his controlled breathing made her shiver, she wanted him...badly.  Casting her hungry gaze upon him, she felt wanton and filthy as she tried to memorize every ripple and delicious straight of his muscled body.  Feeling shame and guilt roil in her gut, anger boiling in her blood with each crank of his arms, she darted forward to catch the arms of the stupid machine.  A hot growl pooling in her throat as their combined grips made the machine groan.

 

"You think you're doing me a favor?" She hissed meeting his hazel eyes.

 

"Like I'm going to owe you now?" Malia growled, his eyes briefly flashing the multiple ways in which he would collect said debt.

 

"Look, I don't need any favors." He breathed out harshly, his chest straining in an attempt to gain control once again, something about the idea of her looming over him had his wolf snarling in disapproval.

 

"Then what do you want?" She hissed between her teeth, her eyes flitting to his neck as her ears listened the eerie thundering of his pulse.... _oh,_ she knew what he  _wanted._

 

"I want in the pack." He barked back in retaliation, the muscles in his arms spasming as he strained against the coyote lording above him.

 

"That's not up to me." Malia murmured quickly, because if that was the case they wouldn't be having this conversation right now.

 

"If you want to tell Scott what you saw tell him, if you've got something else in mind...I'm okay with that too." He panted hotly, her coyote howling as his warm breath gently washed over her equally heated skin.

 

Her dilated pupils clashed with his own, they were winded and breathing heavily, her hands twitched against the cool metal arms of the machine eager to feel him - to touch him.  His nostrils flared as he scented the air, the sweet cloud of arousal hanging over the coyote made him grin.  Another moment trickled by, another agonizing moment of mutual attraction... another hellish moment of trying to resist the heady magnetizing force that pulled them together.

 

Her dark eyes bore into him, she released the arms of the machine causing the tension to snap sending his left arm back at awkward angle, he hissed out a pained little noise only for it to be silenced by her full lips pushing and melding against his own.

 

Malia tensed as his hand came up to rest against her throat, he applied no pressure, but something about the subtle threat made her giddy with excitement.  Pulling away, she shuddered out a shaky breath, her knees quaked and her ears itched as she listened to the sinuous sound of his body healing the damage inflicted to his arm.

 

The coyote mewled out a sound of contentment as he pounced upon her, their bodies colliding with a  _thump_ onto the spongy workout mats covering the floor. In an instant he had her hands secured above her head in the iron grip of one of his.  Theo grinned a wide wolfish grin as she trilled an impatient sound, their noses bumped together as he loomed over her, his lips a hair's width from her own, her long legs pulling his hips down to grind against her own; something about the added burn of their clothing rasping against their heated skin made the male above her whimper an undignified noise.

 

"T-Theo, we don't have a lot of time..." She huffed out weakly as his tongue and teeth found the sharp contours of her collarbone, lathing it with affection.

 

Malia thrashed against his grip when his head rose from her chest, his eyes flickering briefly as the gears in his head began to turn.

 

"What?" She hissed now incredibly annoyed at the lack of attention he was giving her body.

 

"I have a pre-calculus test next period..." He whispered solemnly, quickly digesting the information he dropped his head back to her chest, greedily nipping at her bronze skin.

 

Malia gasped as inhumanly sharp teeth pressed against the hollow of her throat, he applied just the right amount of pressure to have her grinding against him in earnest, hungry for more contact.

 

Theo rumbled a disapproving noise against Malia's skin as he felt her claws prick threateningly against his hand, waxy red rivulets spun in little spirals down his wrist as she pressed harder, the action spoke her desires -  _let go_.

 

The coyote yelped when she felt Theo bite down at the junction connecting her neck and shoulder, warm crimson splashing onto his tongue as he lapped away at the wound.  Drawing away from her neck Theo was quick to place a gentle kiss to her punctured weeping skin, making her shiver in delight.  His wily smirk dutifully informing her that her actions would not go unpunished, but neither would they go unrewarded.

 

Meeting his heavenly eyes, a myriad of blues and browns under the fluorescent lights bordered with ever encroaching petals of supernatural golden light, Malia crooned her appreciation when she felt his strong grip fall from around her wrists.

 

Taking a moment to hurriedly shuck off their clothing, Malia watched with hooded eyes as Theo, eager for some semblance of relief, palmed at the considerable erection straining against her underwear.

 

Malia watched with raised brows as the young male settled upon the floor, keeping his back flat upon the mats as he gestured for her to come closer to him.

 

"What are you doing?" She hissed as she proceeded to kick off her shorts, flinging them comically across the room to land upon one of the complicated looking exercise machines.

 

"Want you to sit on my face."  Theo commented quickly, his grin widening at the dumbstruck look that crossed Malia's face as she scrambled over to him.  The coyote rumbled an anxious noise as she straddled his face, her eyes screwed shut in trepidation, she suppressed a shiver when she felt his warm breath ghost over her slick folds.

 

She was lightheaded and impatient and an indecent yowling filled her ears upon the first bold swipe of his tongue... _shit_ , she's doing the indecent yowling.  Malia resorted to biting her lip to muffle the cacophony of sexual sounds pooling in her throat as his tongue lapped hungrily at the glistening arousal dripping from her core.

 

Another exhilarating swipe of his tongue, a faint scrape of his teeth upon the engorged pearl between her puffy nether lips, she's panting breathlessly eager for him to continue.

 

A broken moan escaping her lips when she feels her clitoris lathed in the slick warmth of his saliva, stimulated by the gentle grind of his tongue.  Desperate to keep her balance, she props herself upon trembling hands angling her aching cunt over his wanting mouth once more.  A bright yip ringing in her ears when the dextrous length of his tongue thrusts shallowly into her sopping core... _fuck_ , she wasn't going to last much longer when he was doing that.

 

His tongue is twisting and thrusting wetly into her, before slipping free to wriggle hotly over hypersensitive clit.  She felt the pleasure building, a sweltering serpentine bolt of raw energy tangling around her heart and snaring her stomach as he continued his delicious ministrations.  Her hair was sticking to her cheeks and neck as a fine mist of sexual sweat formed over her skin.

 

Her hips beginning to rock desperately as his hungry lips pulled the raw button of her clitoris into his mouth, it's warm and wet and fucking addicting.  Her clawed fingertips peeling back the dewy material of the mat beneath them to reveal the soft spongy innards as his tongue began to thrust into her core once more.

 

Malia was keening in pleasure, it was too much, too good, too soon...attempting to weakly rise from the overwhelming source of stimulation, she yelped out a conflicted sound when she felt the broad callused pads of his hands settle atop her thighs holding her in place, his tongue doubling its movement until she sobbed a choked sound into the tense air. Her arousal saturating his tongue as she came, teary-eyed with ruddy red cheeks.

 

Shuddering in the blissful wake of her orgasm, Malia slumped against the sticky mat, her legs still spasming faintly in remembrance of his wicked tongue.  Her ears filling with sound of Theo rolling the stiff muscles of his neck, before hungrily licking the remaining stickiness from his lips.

 

Malia grimaced as she rose to her knees, her cunt still felt unbelievably raw and exposed, but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn about that when Theo's cock looked ready to rip through the fabric of his underwear at any moment.

 

Theo nearly choked on his tongue as the young coyote slunk toward him sensually on all fours, her slim fingers hooking under the elastic waistband of his underwear, meeting his glowing eyes Malia mouthed hotly at the precome sodden fabric pulled snuggly over the bulbous head of his cock.  She grinned when he snarled at the electric sensation of her tongue lapping at his head through sticky material.  

 

Sitting back to settle on her haunches, Malia watched with ravenous glacial eyes as Theo yanked down the material of his underwear, freeing his cock to the balmy air of the weight room.

 

Settling on her knees, the coyote stared down throbbing length of his cock with wide, albeit hungry eyes.  Reaching out towards him with a trembling hand, she dared to glance up at his desperate eyes, feeling like someone had punched her in the gut as a result.  

 

"Can I?" She whimpered, now craving to have him in her mouth.

 

Malia purred warmly as his hand cupped her jaw, gentle fingers carding through her hair as she stared up at him with vulnerable doe eyes that made his cock twitch.

 

"You  _never_ have to ask." The rumble of his wolf has her coyote howling...she is drowning under the high of primal emotion, the animalistic need to please...

 

Leaning forward, Malia wasted no time, pulling him between her plush lips.  A decadent sound bubbling in his chest as she sucked the bulbous head, her flat human teeth grazing the flushed skin while her tongue swirled filthily over his weeping cock-slit.

 

"More." He wheezed as her nails scraped a sinful burn across the bulk of his thighs.  Eager to please him, Malia eased more of his massive cock into her mouth, drool dribbling down her chin in viscous droplets.

 

Theo sighed as she took more of him, the knobbed head of his cock rubbing against the roof of her mouth while her tongue curved in a shallow semi-circle around his girth.  His control wavering as she repeated the process of trailing her blunt human nails down his legs making them sting beautifully, while she applied loving suction his cock.

 

Theo snarled an inhuman noise when his cock pressed against the slick orifice of her wanting throat, Malia hummed an encouraging sound that went straight to his balls.  A wolfish sound filling her ears as her nails scrape down the hard ridges of his abdomen, leaving blurred reddish lines on his tanned skin while his member slides into the moist cavern of her throat, her muscles spasming around him and he whimpers delicious sounds into the stale sex-heavy air.

 

Breathing deeply through her nose, she's engulfed by the blinding scent of him, the rich note of his arousal flooding her lungs and smearing her thoughts into an incoherent mess.

 

"Malia," Theo croaked warningly as she slurped sinfully around him, his fingers curling tightly in her hair making her head pound in delirium.

 

His control was flagging and his stomach was clenching as the heady sensation of his impending orgasm swallowed him, his lungs were fluttering in his chest like he was drowning. His toes curling against the damp mat beneath them at the tingling pinch of her nails biting into his hips and the maddening spasming of her throat around him, her tongue rubbing languidly against him in blatant appreciation.

 

He knew he couldn't stave off coming much longer and while he knew he had a few promising seconds left in him, she snubbed what was left of his withering control with one action...she  _howled_...around his cock, and just like that, he was coming. His hips were snapping brutally against her face as his balls drew tightly, his cock twitching as he spurted thick ropes of his seed down her throat. Moaning his adoration, Theo gasped as she pulled his hypersensitive cock free from her mouth, she flashed a wide smile up at him.

 

The two took a moment to steady themselves, Theo barking out a pained curse when his head knocked against one of the machines, earning a smothered giggle from the coyote.

 

They would cast coy smiles at one another while they dressed, quietly gathering their belongings before exiting the weight room as quietly as they could manage.

 

Malia kept her eyes glued to the floor as they wandered the halls in that interim moment before one class period ends and another begins.

 

"Theo-" She began, surprising herself at the unexpected blurting of his name, smiling despite herself when his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

 

"Hmm?" He hummed in response meeting her dark eyes.

 

"Thanks for uh, letting me...y'know..." Her voice tapering toward the end while her cheeks flushed a flustered rosy color.

 

He quirked a brow at the coyote next to him, did she really just thank _him_ for letting her suck him off?

 

"Yeah, it was my pleasure-" He snorted lamely, earning a sharp bout of laughter from Malia.

 

"Thanks for letting me...y'know too." He smirked at the little bloom of arousal that tickled the air at his nonsensical statement.

 

"Anytime." The coyote replied with a wily smile of her own.

 

The two fell into an amiable silence as they continued wandered the halls, the thickening silence sheered by a sharp cry from the school bell that made both supernaturals flinch.

 

"I should probably get going..." Malia said softly.

 

"Yeah," Theo rumbled his agreement, tensing as the coyote gradually fell out of step with him, angling her body to begin the trek to her own classroom while Theo continued on down the hall.

 

"Theo..." She called out to him again, something about the tenderness with which she said his name made him lightheaded.

 

He paused his movement to turn and meet her smiling eyes.

 

"Good luck on your test."

 

 


End file.
